Mokuba The Maginificent
by asuka-2004
Summary: Seto has bought a hypnotist set for Mokuba and he wants to try it out, and the whole yugioh gang are his vitims


Mokuba The Magnificent

**One Shot**

Seto: oh god please help me! She's back O.O!

Asuka: hey don't worry lil' Seto, this one isn't as bad as the others… well ok maybe it is

Seto: I knew it!

Asuka: **_(looking around)_** say does anyone know where Mokuba is?

Tea: yeah, he's in the other room

Asuka: Thanks Tea

Walks into other room and sees Mokuba playing Xbox. 

Asuka: Hey Kid

Mokuba: Hey Asuka

Asuka: wanna have some fun kid?

Mokuba: **_(jumps up and runs to Asuka)_** Yeah! I sure do. What do you want me to do?

Asuka: Well what I want you to do is…. **_(Whispers something in Mokuba's ear) _**ok now, have you got it?

Mokuba: **_(recovering from laughter) _**yeah I do… this is going to be great!!

Asuka: yup it sure is… Anywho I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters, but I DO own this story line

Mokuba walks into the room with a big smile on his face 

Mokuba: Hey guys, wanna play a game?

Yugi: Sure what kind of game?

Mokuba: Well I want to test out my hypnotist set that Seto bought for me the other day.

Seto: Mokuba, you do know that it's a load of crock don't you?

Mokuba: Please!!!!! I really want to try this out **_(puts on face that Seto can't resist)_**

Seto: Damn that face! Oh alright I'll play!

Everyone else: O.o!!!!!!

Seto: WHAT! And I'm not the only one doing this! All of you are too!

Everyone else: ok

Seto: --' losers

Mokuba: ok now I need all of you to sit in a row

Everyone sits in a row; from the left it's Seto, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Merik and Serenity.

Mokuba: OK! Now that that is done **_(rummages in the box and brings out a pendulum)_** ok now I want you to follow this with your eyes, not you head just your eyes.

Seto: Does this have a point?

Tea: **_(elbows Seto in the ribs)_** Seto let Mokuba have some fun!

Seto: shut up Gardner!

Mokuba: **_(swinging pendulum)_** ok, your eyes are getting very heavy, you are getting sleepy…. So sleepy.

Everyone is watching the pendulum swing when out of nowhere Pegasus show up behind them and is hypnotized as well.

Mokuba: o.O Where did HE come from? **_(Shrugs)_** oh well the more the merrier

Everyone but Mokuba is sitting or standing in a complete trance, eyes closed and open to suggestions. 

Mokuba: it worked, it actually worked!

Walks up to Seto and puts his hand on Seto's head

Mokuba: ok now, when you awake, every time you hear the word DUCK you will think you're a 10 year-old child and you will run around after Yami with a rubber duck.

Mokuba does the same to Tea

Mokuba: now Tea, whenever you hear a love song, you will be all over Seto like you are madly in love with him.

Mokuba walks up to Yami and does the same

Mokuba: Yami, you will be terrified of rubber ducks when you see one in Seto's hand

Mokuba walks up to Yugi and does the same

Mokuba: Yugi, you will see flying objects whenever I ask you about your dark magician

Mokuba walks up to Mai and does the same

Mokuba: Mai, every time someone says attack you will think you're a Pirate.

Mokuba walks up to Joey and does the same

Mokuba: Joey, you will think you are a dog and Bakura is a mailman every time you hear the word what.

Mokuba walks up to Tristan and does the same

Mokuba: Tristan, every time someone says the word defense, you will act like a monkey.

Mokuba walks over to Duke and does the same

Mokuba: Whenever you hear the music from Swan Lake you will think you're a ballerina

Mokuba walks up to Bakura and does the same

Mokuba: Bakura, every time someone says the word help, everyone around you will be naked to your eyes only

Mokuba walks up to Merik and does the same

Mokuba: Merik, every time you hear the word god, you will burst into tears.

Mokuba walks up to Serenity and does the same

Mokuba: Serenity, every time my brothers' name is said, you will begin to act like him.

And finally Mokuba walks over to Pegasus, who appeared out of nowhere

Mokuba: and Pegasus, every time you hear the song when I say stop, you will fall to the floor and act like a baby.

Mokuba walks back to the front of the group

Mokuba: now, when I snap my fingers after 3 you will be awake, but when you hear those things you will do what I have told you to do, and them same thing can snap you out of it… ready….3…2…1…_(snaps his fingers)_

Seto: I told you Mokuba this isn't going to work

Mokuba: Ok, you can do what ever you want now

Seto: fine! Yugi, I want to play duel monsters, I challenge you so get your ass over here!

Yugi: pushy bastard!

Seto: I heard that!

Yugi: I know your royal pain in the ass!

Mokuba: ' Ahhh man what's got you in a bad mood guys?

Yugi: nothing, let's duel!

Seto: yes, lets!

Yugi: I'll summon beta the magnet warrior and place one monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Tristan: _(starts swinging from Seto's drapes) _Oh oh oh AH AH AH!! _(scratches under his arm and swings around)_

Tea: Ahhh, Tristan are you ok?

Seto: MY DRAPES! GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! THOSE COST ME A FORTUNE!

Yugi: Come on Kaiba, you can afford new one's

Seto: yeah, you're right, but that's not the point!

Yugi: just get on with the game Kaiba!

Seto: ok fine I will _(draws)_ I'll summon this card face down, and I'll summon giant germ in attack mode!

Mai: Arg! Hoist the sails we make birth for the isle of the dead, but first we be plunderin' some ships lads! _(Grabs one of Seto's iron pokers and uses it as a sword)_

Tea: o.O what is wrong with you two?

Mai: Arg! Aren't you a pretty little thing, me crew would have fun with you little lass _(starts to chase after Tea)_

Tea: Mai! What's wrong with you!

Seto and Yugi have stopped playing duel monsters because they are to dumbfound to continue.

Mokuba: _(walks up to Yugi)_ hey yugi, do you still have that Dark Magician?

Yugi: _(eye's as wide as dinner plates)_ EVERYONE LOOK OUT! KIABA DUCK!

Seto: **_(grinning like a little boy)_** Now where did I put that? **_(Runs out of the room and returns with a rubber duck)_** Here it is! **_(Runs towards Yami) _**Hey Yami, look what I have!

Yami: **_(eye's go wide and he runs away screaming)_** GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!!!

Serenity: Could someone PLEASE help me get Tristan down from there? **_(Is trying to grab Tristan's pants leg, yet alas can't quite reach )_**

Bakura: O.O!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!! PEOPLE GET SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE!

Merik: **_(beings bawling his eyes out)_** damn why am I crying!

Duke: **_(finally noticing that Pegasus is there)_** Ahhh guys, what's he doing here?

Mokuba: Ahhh I invited him

Duke: oh ok **_(sits back and watches Mai chase Tea with a smirk)_**

Mokuba: Ahhh isn't a female supposed to chase a male or the other way around? Not female chasing female

Joey: WOOF, WOOF!! **_(Wags his butt in the air and looks around) _** woof **_(spots Bakura)_** grrrrrrrr **_(chases after Bakura)_**

Bakura: O.O!!!!!! Why is Joey chasing after me on his hands and knees and NAKED! **_(Begins to cry) _**Man this is screwed up!

Tea: would someone please GET HER OFF ME! With the way she was going I'd think she was trying to attack me!

Mai: Wha? What just happened?

Tea: O.O!! you don't remember!!!

Mai: Remember what?

Tea: --' never mind

Mokuba walks over to the stereo 

Yugi: WILL YOU PEOPLE DUCK!

Seto: What the? Why am I chasing Yami? And why am I holding a rubber duck? **_(Drops duck)_**

Yami: Wha? What just happened?

Mokuba: **_(evil grin) _**Ok; now this should be fun **_(puts on a love song)_**

Tea: **_(runs up to Seto and pulls him down to her level and kisses him fiercely) _**hmmm

Seto: O.O!!…

Yami: WHAT THE! TEA! WHY ARE YOU KISSING SETO!

Serenity: **_(laughs)_** Wheeler, I knew you were a dog boy, but I didn't think you would go this far!

Everyone else: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Ahhh Serenity, are you ok?

Serenity: Damn you Yami, don't call me that little whiner, you should know who I am! After all I am the most powerful man on the planet.

Yami: SETO! O.O'

Serenity: Wha? Did you just call me what I think you called me Yami? Are you feeling ok?

Tea: Oh Seto, I love you so much, be mine forever.****

Serenity: Damn it Yami get away from me you little runt!

Seto: Tea I didn't know you felt that way

Mokuba changes the CD to Swan Lake 

Tea: **_(pushes Seto away)_** Ahhh… why am I kissing you?

Seto: **_(face vaults)_** you mean you didn't mean it?!

Duke starts to dance around the room like a Ballerina, doing pirouettes and scissor jumps.

Everyone else: O.O!!!!!!!!!!

Seto is on the floor next to Tea crying, Serenity is acting like Seto and poking Tristan with a pole, Merik is also crying, Bakura is running away from a so called 'naked' Joey who is acting like a dog, Yugi is seeing flying objects, Duke is acting like a ballerina and everyone else is just pain confused

Mokuba snuck around the room while everyone was preoccupied and locked all the doors and windows and hid the keys, so no one could get out.

Mokuba: _(turns off the CD player) _Ok that's enough everyone stop!

Pegasus: _(falls to the floor and starts to suck his thumb)_ goo goo gah gah WHAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tea: could someone PLEASE shut him up!

Mokuba: ok now everyone! _(Snaps his fingers and everyone goes back into the trance)_

Tristan falls to the floor because he was still hanging onto the drapes

Mokuba: O.O!… --' ok then, when you awake you will remember everything that happened, but you will not be angry with me, you will praise me for the good job I did of hypnotizing you all. Ready…3…2…1. _(Snaps his fingers)_

Everyone: MOKUBA!

Mokuba: EEP! I guess it didn't work _(runs through only unlocked door _/AN: I though I would leave one door open so he could escape /_)_

Everyone: Mokuba come back here! Who could you do that to us! _(Bangs on the door)_

Mokuba: _(trying to keep the door shut)_ Well that's it for now bye people

Seto: MOKUBA! If you don't open this door right now I'll…….

Asuka: OK now that wasn't so bad now was it

Seto: Yeah that's easy for you to say!

Asuka: Well… yeah it is actually…

Seto: HA! That's what I get for even talking to you

Asuka: Awww you feel that way now but it wont last…. But for now this is where I have to say good bye, the reason I wrote this is because I was bored and the idea came to me so I wrote it down I hope you all like it

Seto: Yeah right --'

Asuka: Anywho, I hope to hear what you have to say about it soon… till then….

Toodles


End file.
